


Can You Hear The Thunder? Copia’s Test

by ThisGirlIsHaunted



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirlIsHaunted/pseuds/ThisGirlIsHaunted
Summary: We follow Sister Elizabeth late at night during a thunderstorm when the children of the church come to her in fear of a monster wrecking Havoc at the abbey.It is up to the Ghouls and newly anointed Papa Emeritus IV to face off with this creature from the depths of hell.
Kudos: 2





	Can You Hear The Thunder? Copia’s Test

This evening, I lay in bed in my dorm here at the abbey listening to the thunderstorm outside my window. As a Sister whose vocation to care and teach the children the church has taken under it’s wing, I couldn’t help but worry for the little ones who are also kept awake by the fearsome storm raging on outside.

I remember growing up here, how it could be lonely at times, especially as an orphaned child. And how these unhallowed and ancient halls could be intimidating to one so small. I always remind the children that if they ever need me, I’ll be there for them and my door is always open for them. I also extends that courtesy to the ghouls, ghoulettes and my fellow brothers and sisters of sin who need someone to talk to.

Just as that thought passed my mind, there is a rapping at my door and before I could get up from my bed, the door slams open to several young children of the church running into my room with tears of distress running down their red faces.

“Sister Elizabeth! Sister Elizabeth!” They cried.

“Lucas, Hailey, Meredith, Heather, Lucien, Robert, Jacob, what’s the matter?”

The roar of thunder and flash of lightning causes the children to jump onto my bed and scream out in fear.  
“It’s okay, that is only the storm. We are safe here in the abbey. It’s been here for a hundred years and it can weather any storm,” I try to calm them down.

Hailey, a little girl of six with curly red hair, she stumbles over her words trying to explain, “No! Um, there’s a monster!”

All of the children cry and Lucas chimes in to confirm her report, “It’s a giant, slimy monster outside on the grounds with razor sharp teeth and tentacles!”

As I was going to explain that they probably just saw shadows caused by the storm, there is a rumbling and screaming coming from the hall outside my door. The children jump and scream once again at the horrifying sounds. 

This was no trick of nature, the imagination, or the groans and moans of the ancient structure or moaning of any other kind. I rise from my bed with the children gathering by my side and behind me.

With curiosity in the driver’s seat, I take a step out of my room with another crash of thunder and flash of lightening giving a quick illumination to the horrible sight of a great slimy beast destroying the dorm rooms of my hall. Ripping doors off their hinges and grabbing any and all unsuspecting brothers and sisters of sin from their bed and devouring them in it’s great mouth filled with row after circular row of razor sharp teeth.

I have never seen a Monster or Demon like this in the flesh, only in the illustrations of the ancient texts of great demons of the deep we have been taught in our advanced education.

Emerging from the dorm across from me to investigate the noises of destruction are Sister Jessie, Sister Delphie and the Ghoul Dew.

They were clearly in the middle of something as the the two sisters are standing in the hall with sheer lingerie and the Ghoul only wearing his silver mask and black boxers.

Sister Jessie is taken aback by the sight and exclaims, “What in Satan’s ass is that?”

Dew is caught off guard by the appearance of the monster and whispers under his breath in an uncharacteristic tremble that we all would have expected by the former Cardinal, “The Abomination.”

The Monstrous creature is drawn by the voice of Sister Jessie and roars at us. My heartbeat accelerates by the beady eyed terror staring us down as I shout at my sisters and the ghoul, “In here!”

The sisters and Dewdrop rush into my room as I slam the door shut, locking it and I point to my dresser, “Dew! Help me push it in front of the door, hopefully it will buy us a couple of minutes.”

Without skipping a beat, the ghoul uses his demonic strength and helps me shove the dark wooden dresser in front of the door.

The thunder and lightning strike again as the children continue to cry while Sister Delphie enters a panic attack and Sister Jessie shouts, “What the Fuck was that! Are we going to fucking die?” 

I go to the children to try to calm them, “We don’t have much time, we can’t think that way.”

Dewdrop looks at me and the children with sympathetic eyes and jumps in to respond to my comment, “Sister Elizabeth is right., that thing, if it devours you, it will completely destroy you... body and soul. YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST!” Thinking quickly, he spots the window by my bed, “There! We need to escape out of that window.”

He turns feral and hops onto the wall and works at opening the window. As he is doing that, the creature pounds at my door!

Sister Delphie joins my side with tears streaming out of her green eyes, I can see the fear dance in them. Her hand glides against mine and I grasp onto it to support her. She has always been a dear friend of mine and a wonderful teacher to the children. 

I turn to the children and assure them, “You are all are doing so good. I need you all to be brave for me. I promise we will protect you, no matter what.”

Sister Jessie continues to go off the rails and rants, “This never would have happened with the Emeritus brothers! Papa Nihil would have never allowed this to happen! It’s that damn RAT! He’s the reason this is happening. He should NEVER have become Papa.”

I can’t believe the blasphemy that is spewing out of this Sister’s mouth, we don’t have time for this, “Jessie, Shut Up!”

Thunder roars so loudly, it seems to have cracked right above us, adding to the chaos of the night. The ghoul is successful with his task and pops the old window off the windowsill. 

He turns to us and instructs us, “Listen up Sisters and kiddies, I am going to help Sister Elizabeth out of the window and I am going to hand kids to her and she will make sure you make it to the ground, okay. Then I am going to get you two through the window.”  
As Sister Jessie pipes up with a complaint, “Why her first!”

Dew has already wrapped his dark arm around me and helps me get through the window. Even when we are in mortal danger, this mischievous ghoul doesnt miss the opportunity to grab my ass. I hop down onto the damp grass and look up at the ghoul who is helping Hailey through the window and winks at me. DAMN. He never fails to make me smile and lift my spirits. The rain pours down onto me and Hailey as Dew proceeds to hand me each child. Once all of the children are by my side, Dew helps Sister Delphie and she has my blanket, handing it to the little girls to wrap themselves in the rain. 

Dew turns to get Sister Jessie when a tentacle bursts through the door and wraps around her leg and drags her away as she screams bloody murder.  
His eyes widen and he hops out of the window.  
When he lands onto the damp ground he yells at us, “Sisters, we need to go to the Church. It’s the only place we will be safe.”

I nod and follow his brisk steps as we make our way to the Chapel of Ritual through the downpour of the freezing rain. The end of the song “The Chain” by Fleetwood Mac plays in my mind, “CHAIN! Keep us Together! Running in the Shadows!”

As we get closer to the Church, there are a bunch of ghouls congregating together along with Sister Imperator, a few brothers and sisters of sin, and some higher up clergy in their pajamas... but no Papa Emeritus IV, they sense that something is wrong.

Sister Imperator sees us running and her scrunched up frustrated face barks at us, “What in Lucifer’s name is going on?” 

Dew yells at them as we approach, “The Abomination is tearing up the dorms and is headed this way! Earth, Go get Copia! We need to stop it! We need to protect the Abbey!”

Sister Imperator is take aback by this information and the way Dew has taken charge. She whispers to herself, “The Abomination, no. Not here.”

Not a moment goes by before Earth disappears into thin air and the Ghouls and Ghoulettes go into action, heading towards the threat with fury running through their veins.

Imperator nods and tries to keep her composure, “Okay, children, brothers and sisters... we need to go inside the church.”

Everyone starts to follow Sister Imperator as Dew stops Sister Delphie and myself, “Sisters, I need to tell you before I go, no matter what happens, know that you two are the bravest women I know. Stay strong. May Lucifer be with you.”

He kisses our foreheads tenderly and I can feel his steaming, hot tears drip onto my skin. I can’t help but break down a little, moved by the raw emotions of the normally feisty ghoul. How this horrible situation has shown me a different and surprising side of this ghoul.  
I nod and respond back, “And may he be with you too, Dew. Be safe.”

He parts from us, disappearing into thin air with a flash of lightening igniting the night. I grab onto Sister Delphie’s shaking hand and we head into the Church with Sister Imperator holding the door open with wisps of her grey hair dancing in the electric air of the storm, “Hurry Up! Don’t Dawdle!”

We practically hop into the archaic, gothic building as the children rush to us, holding onto us for dear life, fearing that they have lost us moments ago. Sister Delphie and I embrace the children in our arms, holding them close, trying to make them feel safe as the brothers of sin close the magnificent large, wooden doors of the church and bolt them shut. Sister Imperator holds her hand to her head, I can tell she is immensely stressed by this situation... then she removes her hand from her head and her expression is filled with resolve, “Okay! First we need to ensure the safety of the children and then we fortify the unholy church. Brother Issac! Go fetch the salt. Sister Erin and Sister Katherine, light the candles!”

Brother Issac practically trips over his own feet in fear of not moving fast enough for the infamously impatient Sister. Sisters Erin and Katherine bow quickly and move with haste to get the many candles of the church lit.  
Sister Delphie speaks up in a mouse like voice, “Sister Imperator, why do we need salt fortification? Aren’t we safe here in the unholy church?”

The other clergy members, brothers and sisters also chime in to agree with Sister Delphie’s question. Sister Imperator raises her eyebrow at us all and informs us in a low, dark voice, “Yes, but we need to help the dark forces by further strengthening those defenses with magic. And we need to raise our voices to the Old One to give strength and victory to our Ghouls and Papa. Because The Abomination is not any normal demon that obeys it’s master and does no harm to the faithful... it’s an UNTHINKING, UNCONTROLLABLE, UNSTOPPABLE, MASS OF DESTRUCTION! There is a reason why it is kept under lock and key in the deepest depths of Hell. It doesn’t care and can destroy mortal bodies and eternal spirits alike.”

Her sincerity sends chills down my spine. Everyone in the church gasps in Horror with the concept of the nothingness of Oblivion crosses their minds.  
A cardinal steps forward and inquires, “Sister, why is this happening? This has never happened before in the entire history of the abbey.”

She huffs, “I don’t know.”

Just as she gives her unsure answer, Brother Issac returns and she moves swiftly towards the altar at the front of the church, “Let’s move! Sister Delphie, Elizabeth and Children.”

I escort the children along with Sister Delphie, following Sister Imperator. 

Sister Imperator points to the ground, “Okay, Sisters, Children, sit here, close together.

Sister Delphie sits with the children, but I remain standing.... I remember what Dew said to me... “Stay Strong.” I must for the children. 

“Sister Imperator, please allow me to help you with the fortification spells, together, we can make them stronger.”

Imperator nods, “As you wish.”

The children whine and Delphie interjects, “No! Elizabeth!”

I look down upon them, “I love you all. I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” 

Sister Imperator and I stand at opposite ends and raise our hands reciting an ancient protection spell in Latin as Brother Issac pours the salt and Sister Erin approaches with candles, laying them upon the salt line. As we recite the incantation, I can feel the power blessed onto me by the Dark Lord flow through me and I witness Sister’s eyes go white.

When we complete the spell, Sister’s eyes return to normal and instructs, “Very good, let us continue at every entrance to the Church.”

As we proceed to the side entrance closest to the Altar, Sister Imperator inquires, “Sister Elizabeth, why did you choose to not be within the circle of protection with the children you care for?”

“I must do everything I can to protect the children, I know I can do that most efficiently by helping you. Their lives come before mine. Plus, I have faith in You, myself, The Ghouls, Papa Emeritus IV, and above all The Dark Lord.... we will make it through the night.”

Sister Imperator simply nods at my answer and we continue our work. As we do so, I wonder how Papa Emeritus IV, Dew and the Ghouls are doing at this moment.


End file.
